1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus with a book binding mechanism capable of binding recording sheets recorded.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional post-treatment apparatus for an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a book binding mechanism for binding a bundle of recorded transfer sheets (recording sheets) using a stapler, or the like is known. Such a versatile book binding mechanism, however, cannot automatically bind copied transfer sheets. The present applicant proposed an image forming apparatus with a book binding mechanism, which can automatically bind copied transfer sheets, on the same filing date as the present invention (Japanese Patent Application No. 1-290103).
However, in this proposal, the number of transfer sheets in a bundle to be bound with a front sheet is limited.